Mushroom Wars
Mushroom Wars is the 9th blooper that K41 made. It was released on November 7, 2017. Plot: War breaks out between the Mushroom Kingdom Army and Bowser's Army. Events: The blooper opens with both armies on opposite sides of Lego City, with Peach captured again in the middle. A Boomerang Mario clone standing on top of a truck explains that they need Peach back to bake them a cake, and if they don't win, then Bowser will get the cake. While he's talking, a Goomba asks a Hammer Bro if he can throw a hammer at the clone so they can get on with the war already. He throws the hammer, which hits the Boomerang Mario clone on the head. He falls from the truck, unconscious. The camera shifts to Mario and K41, where Mario tells K41 to tell his spaghetti he loves her. K41 then says the war is about to start. K42, on the other side of the city, comments that that Mario got "roasted". War then breaks out, with multiple troops from either side fighting. A bullet bill launches from Bowser's side and Flying Squirrel Mario jumps off the bank and glides towards the bullet bill. They struggle until they crash onto the roof of the car dealership. Mario, says he just remembered he never got his spaghetti, and K41 scolds him for not focusing on the war at hand. The Stone Bowser launches 2 more bullet bills but Steve, in full diamond armor, stops them. A Shy Guy pushes a mechanic, and another Boomerang Mario clone rams into him, causing him to go flying. The Shy Guy lands on a Mouse, knocking him over. Some bloopers than squirt some ink on some Mario and Luigi clones. The Mario clone knocks them both over, causing a Bone Goomba to ram into him, knocking him over. The Luigi clone jumps on him. The Luigi clone then dives and lands on a Bob-omb, which ignites. Before it blows up, it throws itself over onto the Mario side. It then blows up, and several Mario clones and Diddy Kong are caught in the explosion. Mario then notices that they are losing and launches an offensive; nearby, a Mario and Shy guy punch each other, and then a Koopa Paratroopa wrestles a Tanooki Mario clone off the bank roof. A fox Luigi clone tries to attack, but falls off the bank as well. Nearby, an Iron Golem attacks the Bone Goomba. Nearby, a Cat Mario clone punches a Goomba, sending him flying; a Tailed Goomba then hits the Cat Mario clone. Red launches himself at Bowser's Army and bounces off a Prongo, and into a Chain Chomp's mouth; the Chain Chomp accidentally tries to eat a Pokey and rams into a building. An Enderman teleports behind some Mario and Luigi clones and hits them. A Fire Bro throws a Hammer and hits a Minecraft skin as well as a Toad. Mario forgets why they are fighting again, and K41 reminds him. A Thwomp goes and crushes some Mario clones. A boomerang is thrown at the Mushroom Kingdom's side. The Mushroom Kingdom retaliates by throwing Mushrooms at them. A zombie then attacks some Mario clones. A Reznor charges and stomps on some more clones as well as Yoshiller and bites a Gold Mario's head off. A Mario clone latches on to a Thwomp, and the Thwomp squishes him as well as a Waddlewing; a White Raccoon Mario clone then touches the Thwomp, Prongo, and Goomba, and knocks them unconscious. The Mario clone celebrates that they won, but is crushed by Stone Bowser. Bowser, on top of Stone Bowser, commands that they surrender now or he'll kill them with Stone Bowser; some cowards, including SMG4, DK, Daisy, Wario, Alex, and a Green Toad, run away. The RPG style final battle starts, with K42 throwing 2 green shells, which hit Red. The Stone Bowser launches a fireball, which hits Blue Toad and Red. Red then runs away. Toad throws a banana peel at Stone Bowser's face, and K41 scolds him for not doing something better. Steve hits Stone Bowser with his diamond sword many times, and Mario throws a Fire Flower at it. K41 instead lunges for K42, and they wrestle. Helicopter rams into Stone Bowser. Luigi tries to get on top of Stone Bowser but he throws him at the car dealership. Yoshi then attacks by jumping on his right arm, but the Stone Bowser flings him. Mario gets worried that it's now their turn, but Steve reassures them that his sheild will block their fireball. They all get hit by the fireball, and Steve dies. Blue Toad throws another banana at Stone Bowser, and Mario throws a Mega Mushroom. Yoshi jumps on Stone Bowser's right arm, causing it to crack and fall off. Bowser gets worried that they discovered Stone Bowser's weakness. K41 wins against K42 and goes back in line. K41 brags that he beat K42, but gets hit by a fireball. Blue Toad also gets hit by the fireball. Bowser then spams POW blocks, bullet bills, blue shells, green shells, red shells, and a Gold Bullet Bill. Mario and K41 parkour over all of it, but it all hits Helicopter, knocking him out. Mario and K41 then band together and do an Ultimate Retarded Powerful Universal Super Combo and break Stone Bowser's other arm. The Stone Bowser lands on Bowser, crushing him and giving victory to Mario and K41. Mario asks what they won, and K41 says a big mess because of all the damage they caused. Characters (Can be Main, Secondary, Antagonist, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo): Mario (Main) K41 (Main) Bowser (Antagonist) Steve (Secondary) Red (Secondary) Luigi (Secondary) Helicopter (Secondary) Blue Toad (Secondary) Yoshi (Secondary) K42 (Secondary Antagonist) Various Bowser Troops (Minor) Various Mario and Luigi Clones (Minor) SMG4 (Cameo) DK (Cameo) Alex (Cameo) Wario (Cameo) Daisy (Cameo) Maker Mario (Cameo) Red Toad (Cameo) MM54321 (Cameo) Penguin (Cameo) Yoshiller (Cameo) Trivia: This blooper was formerly K41's longest blooper at 12 minutes, but was overtaken by Part 3 of Pipe Pressure, which was 18 minutes. This blooper was celebrating K41's 75th video that he uploaded. It is the second blooper to celebrate something, after an Eclipseful Ending. Bowser's Army is bigger in this blooper than in Who Killed Steve, but that could be because Bowser only brings a couple of troops with him at a time. Contrary to this, in Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time Bowser is shown to be kidnapping Peach while no other troops are present until later. The Mushroom Kingdom Army appears to be bigger in this blooper, but it is revealed that they enlisted more people to fight for this war only. Steve dies by getting hit by Stone Bowser's mega fireball. Mario and K41 also get hit by this but do not die. It is confirmed that Steve was the only casualty in the war. Countless others survive despite being in situations where they would have died. The Boomerang Mario clone was hit on the head by a Hammer Bro's hammer, and was only knocked unconscious; the Flying Squirrel Mario clone and the bullet bill both survive crashing onto a roof; 2 bullet bills survive being stabbed with a diamond sword. A mechanic survives being hit by a Shy Guy; the Shy Guy survives being rammed as well as being thrown 50 feet; a Mouse survives being landed on by the Shy Guy; 2 bloopers survive being kicked by a Mario clone; the Mario clone survives being rammed by a Bone Goomba; the Bone Goomba survives being stepped on by a Luigi clone; the Luigi clone survives diving and landing on a Bob-omb; the Bob-omb survives exploding; various Mario clones and Diddy Kong survive the explosion; the Koopa Paratroopa, the Tanooki Mario clone, and a Luigi clone all survive falling off a building; the Bone Goomba also survives being mauled by an Iron Golem; a Goomba survives being hit by a Cat Mario clone; Red survives being launched, hitting a Prongo, being bitten multiple times by a Chain Chomp, hit multiple times by Pokey's spikes, as well as being rammed into a building; the Chain Chomp survives ramming into a building; the Pokey also survives being rammed into a building as well as being mauled by the Chain Chomp; various Mario and Luigi clones survive being hit by an Enderman; a Mario clone and a Toad survive being hit with a hammer; various Mario clones survive being crushed by a Thwomp; A Silver Luigi clone survives being hit with a Boomerang; an Enderman, a Shy Guy, a Goomba Stack as well as a Spider survive Mushroom impacts; some Mario clones and Alex survive a Zombie attack; Yoshiller and some clones survive being stomped on by Reznor, and Gold Mario survives his head being bitten off by the Reznor; a Mario clone survives being crushed and launched by a Thwomp; a Waddlewing also survives being crushed by a Thwomp; the Prongo, a Goomba, and a Thwomp survive being touched by White Raccoon Mario; White Raccoon Mario survives being squished by Stone Bowser; Red survives being hit by 2 green shells, as well as being hit by a fireball; Blue Toad survives being hit by a fireball; Luigi survives being thrown at the car dealership and falling off of it; Helicopter survives a wave of POW Blocks, Blue Shells, Green Shells, Red Shells, and Bullet Bills; and Bowser survives being crushed by Stone Bowser. Although there are Mario clones, they are not to be confused with the real Mario; they are different characters entirely. In this blooper even the real Mario mentions that it is confusing. Mario saying he didn't get his spaghetti from the bank a month ago is a reference to The Spaghetti Robbery. Although in that blooper, Mario did get his spaghetti at the end. Mario could have forgot, as he is an idiot. Bowser is more evil in this blooper than in subsequent bloopers, but it could have been because the Stone Bowser landing on his head may have altered his mind and made him less evil. Although the main Toad is considered Red Toad, Blue Toad appears to be the Main Toad in this blooper.